User blog:FreddyOfAxes2/Storage Blog
This is the storage blog for me and my my real life counterpart. Please do not edit this unless your name is Freddy or you are a bot. Avatar: https://i.imgur.com/oO6TJlm.jpg Username: FreddyOfAxes2 Usernamecolor?=True;;uc: #00e5ee Usernamecolorshadow?=True;;ucs: #00e5ef Old_description= Freddy's Message Wall Greeting: Old Profile: Hi. HI= Hi again. |-|Why is this here= Because it is :3 |-|HOW DO YOU MAKE THIS????!!?11?= Magic. |-|What if I say Bye?!= Bye :3 Note: My avatar is my own work of art. Please do not use it without my permission. Alternate account Howdy there, my name is FreddyOfAxes (everyone calls me Freddy), and I am an inactive admin here (But I lurk around, invisible). Anyways, welcome to my profile. I'm a total history buff, devoted gamer, a writer, and wiki user. If you would like to contact me, even though you have a 1 in 25 chance of getting an answer, then feel free to visit my Message Wall. To check out my blogs, visit my Blog. Or check out the tabs below to see a thanks to fellow admins and other stuff. Find me mainly at the Super Mario 64 Official Wiki at https://super-mario-64-official.wikia.com. I AM active here. https://i.imgur.com/ZrhwdkM.jpg https://i.imgur.com/oO6TJlm.jpg https://i.imgur.com/46HbK3S.jpg https://i.imgur.com/7mYLApI.gif Having fun yet? I hope so! Well, maybe not. Ecks dee Curious how I got colored and different font text? Well, Georgia Text becomes Georgia Text. https://I.imgur.com/RM3Q809.jpg That man was me. Don't even bother looking up the fan art, please. https://I.imgur.com/8b9mjcq.jpg Actually, for real. closed= I'm moving this here so more people can see it, but it won't be updated as often. This is barely even updated. Go to the SM64O wiki. |-|Open= This is a collection for my own comic series, Destr0yed Dreamz. Please do not take these comics and post them elsewhere without asking me first! what is this? This is my first real comic series. I named it "Destr0yed Dreamz" because well.. idk There's no backstory for this (well not really), and everything is meant to be random and stupid as possible. Anyways here's some specs: * Fatis McFarts is one of the main characters. He is a fat potato (or marshmallow, I really don't know) that has an elf nose. His right arm is also ridiculously short, and his left arm is ridiculously long. His ideas are dumber then the cavemen. * Mooly Booly is a.. creature. He has a unusually long buck tooth that contains his legs and feet, as well as his right arm. He misses his legs at the waist on his normal body. * Tritri Meemee is a humanoid with a triangular head and spaghetti limbs. He is the "smartest" of the group, and that's saying a lot considering the trio is as dumb as paper plates. PILOT The pilot Comic. Title: Pilot Summary: Fatis builds a rocket while it's raining, and it goes wrong. https://I.imgur.com/u2jSY5T.jpg SERIES ONE The first chronology of comics, which will have 12 (probably). S1, C1 Title: Markk Tenk Summary: The group drives a Mark tank, and comes out with a unreliable surprise. https://I.imgur.com/oUQTaoC.jpg S1, C2 Title: Painted Hut Doggs Summary: Fatis buys a hot dog, and adds some insta color to it, making him think it will turn him into color. https://I.imgur.com/uytPtmU.jpg ---- S1, C7 Title: Der Gos 20k Summary: Fatis loses his car. And 20,000 bucks. https://I.imgur.com/sGJoSwA.jpg ---- https://I.imgur.com/ciLkIXC.jpg Closed= Hello darkness my old friend. |-|Facts about meh= Age: Not old enough to drink alcohol, but old enough to drive a car. Name: Boi plz Occupation: (IRL) Cashier; (Wiki) Making sure dis place doesn't turn into anarchy, founder of SM64O wiki. Residence: Murica. Device: iPhone, iPadmain,MacBook Air, Windows 10. Wiki Activity: SM64O wiki: 8/9am-9pm UTC-4 (Mon-Sun); KDZ: Rarely, if I am then usually 6pm-8pm UTC (0) Favorite website: Several, including KDZ and SM64O wiki. Favorite Video Game(s): SM64 and Battlefield 1. Favorite sport(s): Golf Favorite Food: A good roast beef. Favorite Drink: CocaCola Favorite Animal: Dogs and Cats, neither is better than the other. I have some! Favorite Vehicles: Airplanes: (Military) GermanyGotha G.IV; (Civilian) USDouglas DC-4; (Other) Germany Zeppelin airship. Cars USFord Mustang (1965) Ships (Civilian) UK Queen Elizabeth II cruise ship; (Military) Germany Bismarck. Favorite instrument: Piano. Join date (Wikia): Dec. 2015. First wiki: Luigi's Mansion Wiki (I Think). Wikis in order: Luigi' Mansion Wiki (Jan. 2016) → FNaF Wiki (Jan. 2016) → FNaC Wiki (Feb. 2016) → SM64O Wiki (Mar. 2016) → KDZ Wiki (Apr. 2016) My Wikis: Okay, lemme get this straight. Most of the wikis I've made had little to no content and only SM64O wiki, Game Boy Wiki, Battle Supremacy wiki, and the Seaman wiki are surviving. Basic description: SM64O Wiki A wiki dedicated all to SM64! Learn all about the legend of a game, explore the worlds, and have fun with the staff! Join today! Note: Despite the name, the wiki is not official, and is made by fans for fans. We there do not claim we own the series. All credit goes to Nintendo. link. Seaman Wiki Seaman is a 2000 video game for the Sega Dreamcast. It is a game in which you raise your own virtual talking fish, and make sure it survives. link. Game Boy Wiki My first wiki. A wiki dedicated to the legendary Game Boy, its games and history. link Battle Supremacy Wiki A wiki dedicated to the tactics WWII game Battle Supremacy. link Several others included: CrappyGames Wiki Games known for their outright crappiness. Forgotten Video Games Wiki Games lost to history. Video Game Differences Wiki Differences in video games across the world. Vintage Veichles Wiki Vintage vehicles, ranging from ships to cars. I didn't even spell it right. Sh*ttyPasta Wiki Terrible low quality or outright crap creepypastas. Basically a version of the Trollpasta Wiki. --------- Dream Job: Airplane designer First Friend: Scientedfic, from the FNaC wiki. This was before I met Semerone. Current Friends: Semerone, Zenki, Goki, Ben. Experience: Here is a "Wikia Experience Bar" I made up, that shows what my possible experience is: https://i.imgur.com/0DOkkhD.jpg I am able to make good looking templates (with code based help from Megaman Wiki), I can create whole pages at a time (well maybe), and well I am good at formatting comments. Related to the bar: Feel free to use this bar. It shows 7 different bars based on color, with an arrow above. You may move the arrow to the desired spot. Mint: Noob. Green: Inexperienced. Pine: Has some experience. Yellow: Good experience. Orange: Much experience. Red: Veteran. Dark Red: Master. Image is 50px by 60px. ------- Memes, what are they?: Memes are described as: Of course, the type I'm talking about is the definition of: . If you know me, I make them a lot. Normally in the form of a dank meme or a macro meme, as well as videos. If you don't know how these work, I'll tell you. On many sites such as 4chan, Encyclopedia Dramatica, amongst others, you fill likely find a meme somewhere. It's the lifeblood of the internet. Macro Memes EXAMPLE: https://i.imgur.com/pndH20L.jpg EXAMPLE INFO: A popular mean known as "Jimmie Rustling" features a macro of a image of a gorilla from a cereal box that can be posted by someone who has been messed with, debunking someone, amongst others. Alternate titles include "Jimmies our immortal" and "There is no need to be upset". Macro memes typically feature text at the top and bottom of the image, usually with the cause on the top and result on the bottom. Sites such as Meme Generator and Imgflip let you make your own macros. Many famous Macros include: Condescending Wonka, Good Guy Greg, Bad Luck Brian, Good Advice Mallard, Ain't nobody Got Time Fo Dat, and Courage Wolf. Dank Memes EXAMPLE: https://i.imgur.com/5XY7z7v.jpg EXAMPLE INFO: Star Wars image, idk a meaning. Dank Memes are MUCH different from Macro Memes. Normally, dank memes are posted in a Instagram/Tumblr type setting, rather than macros. Dank means "cool" or "quality", meaning that dank memes are better than normal memes. Simply perform a search to find these types of memes. To create one, use either Tumblr/Instagram, or instantly a site called Dank.Land. Messed up text EXAMPLE: https://i.imgur.com/lU2WXQn.jpg EXAMPLE INFO: A messed up Mario face from an SM64 hack, Suffer More meaning Mario likely wants people to suffer like he is. Messed up text can include different words/letters in separate styles and forms, to make the image looked like an extremely photoshopped image. The original of these was a legendary one known as "Expand D0n5" (censored for obscenity). Unfortunately however, most of these memes involved explicit content, so, yeah. I cannot find a site to make these types of memes, but hard Photoshop work can make one. Video Memes Practically "The Original Memes". Some include classics such as "All your Base are belong to Us", "Star Wars Kid", "Crazy Frog Brothers", amongst others, as well as newer videos. While you can't really make the original memes, you can try to make your own original meme and upload it somewhere. Other Memes Some include simple audio texts such as "Inhale my d05g engagement child", some as just images, others even in gif formats, and Vines. NOW YOU KNOW ABOUT MEMES. --------- Favorite Band: Smash Mouth and Bon Jovi. Favorite Song: All Star/It's getting Hot In Here. Favorite Genres of Music: Rap, Jazz. Favorite Genres of Video Game: Open World, Action, Platformer, Combat, etc. Favorite Consoles: Nintendo Switch, N64, and NES. No. Of Times I've been triggered: 2 here, countless irl. Favorite Quote: Tips: Be nice to your fellow users, don't start edit wars, follow wiki rules, don't make the admins pissed off at you, and have fun. Any additional info: DID YOU MAKE IT DOWN HERE?? WARNING: THE TABBER IS NEARING ENDING, LEAVE NOW, I REPEAT, LEAVE Now... Closed |-|Thanks= I would like to thank my friends Semerone, Zenki, and Goki for accepting me on this wiki and talking and laughing with me instead of just leaving me a poor lonely peasant. If it weren't for them, then I would just be one who edits just for the sake of hoping someone would notice me. They are honest, true, kind, heartwarming, loving, great people and seriously, without them I wouldn't be here and would've left Wikia forever. Despite all the attention and thank you's they give me, it just reminds me that they are there for me and they want to be with me, they want me to continue to comment here, and they want to know I'm still here. You know what I that call that? A true friendship. The key word is True. Keep that word in your heart. It proves that there are people out they that are more than just people that say "Sup", "np" "thx" or "cool", they are people that care. They don't just pretend they are my friends; they act like and are my friends. They are like the MLK in inspiration, the Morgan Freeman of comedy, the George Washington of truth, the Christopher Columbus of wanting to try new things, the Winston Churchill of keeping calm, and the Goki, Zenki, and Semerone, because that's who they are. My friends. Friends. If this brought you to tears, then it's not your fault, but all this is is just a little thanks to those who care about me and love me. Closed= Open the next tab |-|Avatars:= These are all the avatars I have had and some that may be used in the future. Former Avatars Classic Globe: https://i.imgur.com/5PnfEAO.jpg Used from: Dec 2015 until June 15 2017 Crazy Ukrainian Kid: https://i.imgur.com/mWzjx24.jpg Used from June 15 2017 to June 18 2017 Crazy Ukrainian Kid (captioned) https://i.imgur.com/8rhdTJG.jpg Used from June 18 2017 to June 24 2017 Microsoft Flight Simulator WWI https://i.imgur.com/aT8q3iD.jpg Used on June 24 2017. Current Avatar: WWI General https://i.imgur.com/csYWksJ.jpg Possible Future avatars Shrek: https://i.imgur.com/ae9G6kP.jpg Possibility: 29% Thomas the Dank Engine: https://i.imgur.com/1V8Pm5E.jpg Possibility: 44% Lenny Face: https://i.imgur.com/UUUtcqx.jpg Possibility: 38% closed= AYYYYYY |-|TIPS N' STUFFIES! (Feat. BB!)= ::::::::::::https://I.imgur.com/HwUIhBJ.jpg So. Want to know some Tips about some stuffies? Well you've come to the wrong right place! This is random, so uh, crab some soda and popcorn and uh, yeah! 1. Have you ever said "Ecks Dee! XD"? Then your just saying the same thing twice! Not only is it quicker, but just saying Ecks Dee or XD is much cooler! 2. Have you ever steamed someone off? Say sorry and give them a free night guard pet! 3. Ever gotten physical? Call the school jock! 4. Ever gotten physical but the jock is no where around? Go build a time machine go back to World War II, steal a grenade from some dude, and scare the perpetrator away! Maximum Overrustle guaranteed! 5. Ever tried to get out of the driveway but that dang bus wreck is blocking you? Use that spare grenade you got to make it fly away! 6. Ever seen some morons dressed up as aliens? Take a picture, send it to the media, and if they reject it, keep doing it! 7. Has a small kid with a balloon sneak into your room and steal your batteries? Just hide under a desk and make sure no foxes come out randomly! 8. Ever stumbled across one of the following games: FNaF, Undertale, or BATIM? Go find some cringy fan art, turn the computer off, invite a friend, and tell them they have the computer to themselves! 10. Want to annoy people? Keep randomly using different fonts! 10.I'm bored, pls go find another dank meme! Closed= |-|Q&A= Q: What is your real name? A: Private! Q: How Old Are You? A: This is also private now. Q: What is your favorite Kishin Zenki game? A: The Game Gear version. Q: What is your favorite game of all time? A: Super Mario 64, Bruh! Q: What is your favorite console? A: NES. Nuff' said. Q: Are You a Girl? A: Really? I Mean, Really. You think I am a girl. Next! Q: What is your favorite hobby? A: Wiking. Hold on, is that a word? Q: What's your favorite drink? A: Coca-Cola (Coke for being easy) Q: How many wikias have you made? A: The Game Boy , The Super Mario 64 Official, the Forgotten Video Games, and a few more. Q: Where do you live. A: You know a place called 'Murica? Q: Are you nice? A: Read in my bio. If you're too lazy, then yes, I'm nice! (Unless you know rules are broken..) Q: Are You There? A: Yes. Q: What Days are you active? A: M-F, Saturday, Sunday. (Right now I am currently taking a break.) Q: Who is your best friend on wikia? A: Tough question. I'd say Semerone. Q: Make a random sound. A: Moo. Q: What is a meme? A: https://i.imgur.com/Ds1kLSv.jpg Q: What is a gif? A: Check out my gifs section, will ya?! Q: I don't know who Mario is. A: https://i.imgur.com/FULDWD1.jpg Q: Bvaa suwys syeuh twbs roma msj. A: https://i.imgur.com/d9qRCEQ.jpg (Another meme) |-|Friends= Semerone Scientedfic (Inactive) Zenki7 |-|Consoles=Nintendo NES SNES N64 GameCube Wii/Wii U Sega Master System Genesis Sega CD Saturn Dreamcast NEC PC-FX Microsoft Xbox Xbox One Sony PlayStation PlayStation 2 Atari 2600/VCS 5200/SuperSystem 7800/ProSystem XEGS/8-bit COM (doesn't work anymore) Jaguar/Jaguar Cd (doesn't work anymore) Commodore Commodore 64 Magnovox Odyssey Odyssey 4000 Odyssey2 (None of these work) |-|Favorite Videos=Note that these vids are for mature audiences. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ilhbHu1D85U Sonic The Hedgehog Games-James And Mike Mondays. Originally Uploaded by Cinemassacre. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O7c85DnWCrl CREEPY GAMING: Hotel Mario: The 13th Hotel. Originally Uploaded by TheStickyPaddle. |-|Hi there!=Hi there! Please click on the yellow 3 or 4. Enjoy! http://giphy.com/gifs/disney-troll-mickey-mouse-8oh42nM14t50Q http://giphy.com/gifs/cheezburger-troll-football-ivdTyfqbznd2U |-|Wikias=http://game-boy.wikia.com Game Boy Wiki http://super-mario-64-official.wikia.com Super Mario 64 Official Wiki http://shittypasta.wikia.com Sh*ttyPasta Wiki http://forgotten-video-games.wikia.com Forgotten Video Games Wiki http://crappygames.wikia.com CrappyGames Wiki http://seaman-dreamcast.wikia.com Seaman Wiki Note that 8-10 are wikis that don't exist no more, and 11 is scarcely edited. |-|Joke Of The Month=Hey everyone! Ready for joke of the month? Ok, here we go! Why did Mario try to take another route to the top of Bob Omb Battlefield? Because he didn't want to get Chomped! New joke every month. |-|Personaility Traits= Personaility eh? Well, * I'm Kind anywhere * I tend to be hilarious * I collect many old consoles * I rarely get mad. * And I like being around both wikia friends and real family. :) |-|Want A Laugh?= Scroll down a ton for a happy happy item. https://i.imgur.com/WpuWzE0.jpg Have you lost faith in the world yet? Of course you haven't! :D |-|Ask Me Questions=Hi, wanna ask me a question? A question of the Einstein? A question of the dumb? Start Here: 1. A1: -Freddy |-|External Website Profiles= https://freddybonnie214.deviantart.com This is my deviantArt profile, where I post the worst art ever made. |-|Gifs=These are some gifs that i have a hard time not laughing at or just really like: Note I do NOT own any of these gifs. "Dab-asaur" https://i.imgur.com/scVW9KI.jpg "Spinning Earth and Flags" https://i.imgur.com/G8SzvrH.jpg Somehow you reached the end of this users profile! Well, uh congrats. Anyways.. I AM DED. NO BIG SURPIRSE. Category:Blogs FreddyOfAxes2